Adventures of Hulk in jungle planet
by Bart-Bart
Summary: Hulk has some adventures in a jungle planet in another dimension
1. Chapter 1

**(An: This is a story I made the last afternoon, after reading some Den heavy Metal webcomics, I decided to combine some stuff from den with the story of Hulk I hop ou enjoy!)**

 **(AN 2: Originally this story was going to eb called "the adventures of naked Hulk" but then I though if people red the title was going to think "ew its hulk porn, but it isn't pron, there is no actually sex in this story, only nudity, so is pg-13 cos there no actual fuycking.**

 **Actually, all fanfic should be pg-13 at worst cos you actually can see nude pics or sexy images when reading fanfic, you only imagine them in your mind pervs, also fanfiction net doesn't allow nude pics, so this is story is not going to have one. Enjoy and read.)**

Chapter: how naked hulk went to anothe rplanet

One quite afternoon hulk was resting in his hole but then he got boring cos there wasn't nothing good at tv , so hulk said: "I will visit my friend iron man at the avengers hous, and so he did.

"hello iron man, its me, hulk your friend? Wanna play tennis orsomething with me?" hulk asked iron man.

"no, hulk, im busy, I have to go to my business job, now, I cant play with you."

"oh, ok" said hulk, but he was sad :(

"hulk pleas don't cry, I wont want to see you crying, my friend…" iron man said understandly, "I can play with you now, but I can borrow you some of my stuff so you can play until my return, but please don't touch nything at my lab, so it could dangerous. Please hulk don't do that."

"ok, said hulk. "I wont go to your lab.

Iron maan then gave hulk some robots to play with him, so he wasn't bored, and then he left. Then hulk wanted to play with the robtos fighting with them, but the robtos were smashed, and hulk was lfet alone again and felt sad.

"oh damn, he said, and also because he smashed the robots he was covered in oil and blood (iron man put fake cow blood insie the robots so the robots were more intelligent) and hulkd idnt like the smell so he decided to remove his pants and took a shower in one of the bathrooms of the hosue of iron man.

Iron man was rich so his house had many bathrooms, but the only bathroom with shower big enough was one in the underground which was the place iron man used for his secret nudist parties where he smoke some drugs with his friends, except hlk because iron man was smart and knew drugs could make hulk angry (authors Noye: I don't think drugs are ok, but I think that iron man does drugs in the mvoies, so I decied to include them in the story, please don't bash)

Hulk though the showe was big for him to sue, so he showered there, and removed the oil and the cows blood, and used shampoo that made his hair longer.

Howeve, hulk forgot to bring towel with him at shower, so he was naked and didn't have any other pants, and didn't know what to do but where to find towels, cos iron man put them in another place, so hulk was wet and didn't know how to dry.

"brrr, is cold, and im wet, I need some warm place to dry myself…" hulk said, and then he looked for some towels to dry himself, and went out of the shower looking for towels, but instead he entred iron man lab and discovered a metal door that was warm, so hulk though it was something to remove the wet and entreed the door.

But it wasn't.

Instead, it was an space door made by iron man who wanted to explore other planets, cos he was bored fo earth and wanted to live somewhere else, and he left the space door open cos he was planning to use it again that day and it was very difficult to trun on the space door, so that's why iron man didn't trun off the door.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA…" screamed hulk as he jumped into the space door to another planet, and then he fell on a jungle planet, and hulk was knocked down unconscious.

Next chapter will have the rest of this story.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Adventures of Hulk in jungle planet_

Hulk was nkaed and in another planet, but he didn't tought very much about that AT FIRST cos he hit his head with a tree, and the first thing he though was that his head hurt, but his head was strong and wasn't bledding, so hulk was ok but confused.

"where im? " hulk asked, but the jungle sounds were his only reply.

"greta, now im lost in jungle and I didn't find towel…" hulk said to himself and then he walked across the jungle looking fro something to eat. Then hulk picked some orange fruits that looked like apples but tasted like oranges and had some hallucegonic effects that made hulk start tripping balls. It was so crazy lol, it would have been an embarrassment to wacth if there was any human there, but there weren't any humans in that crazy planet, only dinosaurs and some other creatures that weren't humans.

While hulk was tripping balls, he wanted to pee on some tree, but then he mistook a tree with a dinosaur leg. It was half dinosaur and half dragon, making that an evil monster. He got pissed (heh, lol) at hulk pissing (heh) his leg so he decided to kill him.

"you fucker I will kill you" said the half dinosaur half dragon and tried to chop hulks head off, but instead hulk chopped his head off with a single punch cos he was strong and also tripping balls, and the black-as-the-heart-of-the-night covered the hulk who said:

"great now im covered in bloodmosnter, I need to purify myself once again"

So hulk then went to a waterfall and there started washing down his parts, but as he clean himself he noticed a bunch of hominids that looked like semi-humanoid gorillas combined with bears were looking at him.

"ew, why are you watching at me naked, you perves" hulk exclaimed, but then one of those hominids throw a dart at hulk and the dark was filled with some somnipherous substance made of frogs swear and hulk fall down asleep almost immediately.

The story continues in next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: hulk king

"eeeugh...my head" hulk said as he woke up.

He then noticed he was in a throne decorated with the soft skin of wild animals and skulls of dinosaur, and he had a necklace made of bones decorated with a shining gem of blue color.

"what the fuck is this place' where I am?" hulk asked, adn then he noticed around him were a lot of those naked hominids that resembled a combination of apes and ebars, they were naked, except fro some necklaces and some rings in their ears.

"What the fuck is this place and who the hell are you?" hulk asked and then those aliens replied him:

"we are the wagloos, we lived in this planet since one million years ago, you are our king now…"

"what? Why? I cant be your king, im not qualified for that job" hulk replied, crossing his arms angrily.

"you become our king because you killed one of the dragon monsters that is tormenting our race…" the oldest wagloo with gray hair replied hulk. "we saw you killing the beast with a single punch of your fist, you are the strongest so now you must be our king to protect our people…"

"but I don't want to be king, cos that will be boring and also, iron man is probably waiting for me in his big house to play something…" (an: **_that wasn't true, iron man was still in his business office doing his work, he hasn't come back to his mansion yet, but hulk didn't know that.)_**

The old wagloo replied:

"but you must be our king, is the only way in which we could be safe, cos there are more of those evil dragon monsters, there are at least 100 on them, they come from the volcano, and they always come to our jungle to eat some of us every full moon night." (an: the jungle planet had two moons, so the monster came to the jungle at least two a times a week.) we need you to fight monsters…"

"ok, I will fight monsters, but I cant be your king cos I don't believe kings are real anyway2 hulk said, and then he said:

"tell me where the monsters live, so I could fight them…"

The old wagloo with gray hair pointed at the mountains and then a volcano and said:

"the dragon monsters are bron from the evil lave of that volcano, I think a demon lives there, my father told me 500 years ago that 2 millions years ago the good and bad spirits fought for this planet and the good spirits won, but most of them died, so they leave this planet and went to the heaven beyond starts to reunite with their ancestors,and the evil spirits died too, but because of their evilness they weren't able to rest in peace, instead their souls were sealed inside the volcanoes from this planet."

"I see, so I will have to kill them again so you can live in peace…" hulk said.

"but hulked, their curse spirits could curse you…" a young wagloo tried to warn hulk.

That young wagloo admired hulk cos he used to think he was the strongest one of his race, but then he saw hulk chopping the head off of the dragon monster, he realized hulk was the strongest one, and wanted to be like hulk.

"They wont curse me, cos I will kill them first, I promise…"

Then hulk rise from his throne and decided to walk towards the evil volcano to kill all the monsters.

"I will go with you2 said one of the wagloos (the young one.)

The old wagloo with gray hair told the other one: "you are the strongest one after him, you must go too…"

The old wagloo then gave the brave young one a golden necklace made of bones for good luck and gave him and hulk some dinosaur meat and some furit they could eat before going to th e volcano to kill the monster dragons and the evil spirits.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapeter 4: a hope for hulk

That night, before going to sleep under a big tree that looked like a cactus combined with palm tree cos it was an alin plant big as a house, hulk looked at the stars and thought in iron man and wondered if iron man will be sad cos he wont be able to find him when he returned from work, and that made hulk a bit sad.

"mr king hulk you look sad, why aren't you sleeping?" asked the young wagloo that was ready to sleep before continuing the journey towards thee vil volcano.

"I cant sleep now, im thinking in my friend iron man, I miss him a lot, and I think he must be worried fro me in my homeworld…"

"so that mean s you came from another world?" the young wagloo asked.

"ye, I came from another planet called earth, but now im lost and stuck in this jungle planet, I don't know how to came back…"

"I once knew another guy who came from another planet, I think his name was Bill, is a crazy old man who lives in metalic castle in a mountain (AN: it wasnt really a metallic flying castle, it was actually a spaceship, but the wagloo didn't kenw about that, cos they wre very primitive and didn't know what spaceships were, so they didn't have a word for it, so in his mind, the spaceship was justa castle) I remember bill once told my people he came from another planet but nobody cared about what he had to say cos he wasn't a strong guy so we called him crazy and left him alone in the jungle…"

"but dude that's a fucked up thing to do…" hulk said and then he said:

"is a bad thing to do to ignore people just because they aren't strong, people who aren't strong deserves to be listened too. They might be even smart, even."

"but hulk, being strong is way cooler than being smart, my dad and grandfather believe so…"

"but they are wrong and full of shit, dude…" hulk replied (an: he called the other guy dude because hulk didn't knew the name of young wagloo yet, I will put him a name later in the story) "smart people can defeat people stronger than them if they are smart, when weak people fight against strong people they use their smart and defeat them with cheats…"

"I didn't know that, my species has survived this long thanks to our strength not because we are smart. But if hulk says smart people can defeat stronger opponents then I will try to became smart too…"

Then the young wagloo (called igbar) asked hulk to teach him how to became smart and use cheats to defeat stronger opponents, but hulk told him that he wasn't really the smartest but his friend iron man was way smarter and know a lots of cheats fro life.

"if only iron man was here he would know what to do, instead, im just hulk I don't know what to do…"

"well, maybe we could go to bills metallic castle and ask him for help, if he is really fron another planet, then he could help you to come back to your world…"

"ye, lets go see bill, he could help hulk…"

"but tomorrow, cos now weare tired of walking all day."

"ok."

Then they sleep and waited until morning to try find bill and his metallic castle.

 _To be continue…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: bill the old alien from another planet**

That night hulk dreamt about coming back to earth with new pants and iron mas there, waiting for him to play baseball.

Iron man was hulks best frined cos he was like his father but good, and he cared about hulk unlike his real father, who was a jark and abuser.

Hulk sometimes wished iron man was his father, because otherwise, he wont be so lonely and sad, but that was just a dream and in the next day he was woken up with a roar:

"roooooooooaaaaaaarrrrrr" said a gian monster, and hulk said: oh fuck, is another one one of those dragon monsters, and hulk was ready to kill it with a single punch, but it wasn't one of those dragon dinosaurs mosters, if only was a simple dinosaur, so when hulk punched it, it exploded and his violet blood (the creatures from jungle planet had violet blood) was sprayed everywhere, along with its innards and some other organs fellover the place, feeding some leseer predatory reptiles of the size of klizards that were walking by the place.

"eugh, now we are all dirty again, lets shower ourselves in another warterfall" said the hulk, and they went to some lake with a waterfall were they swan and clean up their parties.

The water was cold and fresh, so hulk and igbar were happy :) but then hulk noticed there was sone shiny stuff among the plants, and then he noticed it wasn't just some shiny stuff, but a romon with glass eyes that was filming them while they showering in the waterfall and that made hulk feel angry:

"ew, you pervy robot, why aer you spying us while we are naked' perv machine" and then hulk came out of the water and started to following the perv robot than then transformed into a roadrunner and try to ran away very fast, but hulk was fast too thanks to his jumps, and one of the jumps, hulk stepped over the roadrunner robot smashing it to pieces.

"now this perverted robot is dead" hulk said victoriously, and then a little gray guy with a big head (kinda like the alien dudes from movies and the x files) appreard and said:

"NO, NO YOU FUCKING IDIOT, WHAT THE FUCK HAS YOU DONE?! I NEDED THAT ROBOT, NOW YOU DESTROYED IT!"

"Is better that way1 hulk said: that robot was a perv and was spying me and my friend while we were naked and showering in the waterfall, he deserved being smahed!"

"you greenish moron dumbhead!" mister alien guy with big head replied. "he wasn't a perv robot, he was my spy robot I used to hunt food, it helped me to survive a long time in this crazy jungle planet and now you have destroyed, you fucking PRICK!"

"its bill the crazy old guy…" said igbar ocne he arrived to the place where the big head martian was talking with hulk.

"we finally found him, I though he was dead!"

"im not dead, asshole, even after your people let me alone to die in this jungle cos they didn't care about I had to say cos I wasn't strong. Yet I managed to survive without your helop, fucking cretins. I used my superior alien bran to create some robo hunters that helped me to find food, I used to have 3 of them, but the evil dragon monsters ate two of them and now idiot hulk smashed the last one I had, how I am going to find food now?"

"I will help you to find food" huk said. "I will hunt you food for a year, bill, but only if you help me to came back to my world…"

"from what world you came from?" bill asked hulk.

"from planet earth" hulk replied.

Bill was shocked by this answer and gasped an exclamation of surprise:

"you came FROM EARTH? So that means you are one of the evangers?"

"how do you know?" hulk asked.

"I had heard about the avengers, because they defeated thanos and the skulls, I never expect in my lifeto have the chance to met one of the avengers!"

Then bill shook hulks habnd and said he was happy to meet you. Hulk was happy too, but then he said:

"I want to go back to earth with iron man and the others, but I don't know how. Can you help me to come back to earth?"

"that will be difficult, but I guess I could try if you help me…"

"ok, I will help you, then…" hulk promised, but before returning to earth, he also wanted to defeat the evil dragon monsters from the volcano so the wagloos could live in peace.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: the cloning machine and the blue hulk

Bill, hulk and igbar went to bills house which was a spaceship, and igbar

"you know despite the dinosaur and dragon monsters I actually like living in this planet" bill said "cos is less boring than my original planet, besides I always wanted to have a live of adventures like my heros the vengers, but getting fod is difficult cos my people doesn't know how to hunt properly, instead they rely too much on robots and technology that's why I built some robots for my adventures, but now my robots are destroyed, so I need your help to get more food, hulk…"

"ok, what do you want me to do, hulk asked?"

"I want to make a clone of you" bbill answered. "if I made my onw hulk then he will be strong enough to fight monsters and he will help me to get my food without being killed by the dinosaurs or the dragon monsters…"

"ok then, but how we make a hulk clone?" hulk asked.

"its very simple, I have a cloning machine inside my spaceship" bill replied. "I use it to clone my food in the days my robots weren't able to hunt anything, but normally I don't use to clone living things…"

Bills cloning machine looked like a big portable bathroom but silver and with lots of bottom and tubes, and there were two doors on it.

"enter the right door, so I can clone you…" bill said, and hulk nodded and entered the cloning machine.

Bill then operated the machine, and pulled some levers and pressed some buttons and igbar the young wagloo feel scared because of the noises (his audition was very good, far better than human audition and the noises put him in alert like a cat when you made a noise with a bag very close to him) and he asked:

"what kind of sorcery is this?"

But it wasn't sorcery: it was the POWER of science and technology.

"this isn't any sorcery, is the power of science and technology" said bill, and then when the cloning was complete, hulk came out of the cloning machine; he was a bit zizzy but unharmed and asked:

"uuuh what the hell happened?"

"I cloned you" said bill and then he pressed a button and the left door of the cloning machine opened and there was another hulk inside! And it was blue! But his hair was white as pearly snow, because he had the power to freeze stuff.

"he is your clone but he isn't exactly like you because my machine isn't perfect! But at least this hulk is strong as you hulk! I will call him hulk 2"

"no, I don't like that name, I will put him a better name. Since he is blue, I will call him bluk. I think he will like that name.

Bluk smiled and nodded, because he liked that name. then he and hulk became good friends, and hulk and bill teach bluk how to talk.

 _To be continued…_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 the the dragon monster and…ANOTHER HULK?!

Hulk and bluk became good friends, because they were very similar, but bluk was like a kid, despite being very big because he was born that day and dint knew anything about life and hulk and bill teach many things to him.

Bill was happy too because he never had a family, and that hulk clone made him feel like he had a son, so he cared about him, and feel worried he will have to fight in the future.

"don't worry, he is strong like me, he will fight well…" hulk said, and when a dinosaur monster tried to eat bill, bluk just punched him away, making it explode.

"you see, I was right bill" hulk said and bill stopped being worried but igbar felt a bit jealus, becase hulk seemed to be the best friend of bluk and believed hulk ignored him.

"hulk prefers bluk because he is strong like him, they actually have a lot in common and I never will be strong as the hulk, so he cant be my best friend. Also I cant make my own hulk with witchcraft like bill. I better leave :("

And tiwth those thoughts on his mind, igbar left bills house the spaceship and went to the jungle ready to return back with his people, but first he went to hunt something cos he was hungry and wanted to eat.

After exploring the jungle he found a big monster eating another monster, and igbar decided to kill it so he could eat it.

"hey monster, I think I will kill you, but not because I hate you, but because I want to eat" though igbar as he punched the monster and actually managed to rip off his tail making it very angry (an: remember that igbar was the strongest of the wagloos so he could do that even if he wasn't strong as hulk) pissing the monster off.

"GROAR" said the monster and igbar could see his face: it was one of the dragon monsters!

"oh fuck" igbar said very scared, and he was about to ran away but the dragon monster spit some sticky substance on him so he couldn't ran away and was ready to eat him.

"fuck, my life is over now" igbar said, feeling evry sad for not being able to having doen something useful with his life before dying in suh stupid manner, and he wanted to cry, but then a silver thunder came from the skies and bruned down the dragon monster to a crisp, and suddenly a black giant figure with silver hair appeared: at first igbar thought it was hulk cos it looked like him. But then igbar remember that hulk was green not black, so who was that guy? He looked like really meancing but not really evil, just badass.

Igbar fainted shortly after he saw how the other hulk made the dragon monster explode with a single punch making a rain of blood to fall all over the area.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: the 3 hulks

When igbar came back to his senses he discovered he was lying comfortably on some bed that belonged to bill, the ebd was made of som weird substance that made it look transparent like gel, but it was vert soft and comfy like the best couch or bed anybody could imagine.

"what is this, im heaven now?" igbar asked with amazement.

"you are not dead" a voice replied, and then igbar saw…HULK!

Hulk (the green one, not bluk or the black hulk with silver hair he saw in the other chapter) was in the place!

"hulk! What happened? igbar asked"

"the last thing I rememeber was that bad dragon monster tried to eat me cos I rip off his tail but then I think I saw…another hulk? Which was black and with thunder powers and burned down dragon monster to a crisp! Damn that was cool. But also terrifying.

Was that a dream, hulk? Asked igbar.

"no igbar, that wasn't a dream. Hulk replied. "what you saw was another of my clones, the black thunder hulk…"

"the black thundr hulk?"

"the black thunder hulk is my second clone…" hulk explained. "we decided to make another hulk clone to figth gainst the dragon monster but then you disappeared igbar, so we went to jungle to find you, and black thunder hulk followed us there."

"oh, ok." Igbar said.

"igbar, why you left?" hulk asked with a worried expression. Igbar doubted a couple of seconds before answering.

"I left cos I thought you preferred to be bluk friend so you didn't need me anymore and I was ready to return with my people…"

"how could you think that, igbar, you are my friend…" hulk exclaimed and then igbar said in very loud voice:

"BUT I WONT BE NEVER AS STRONG AS YOU OR BLUK, WHY YOU WOULD WANT TO BE MY FRIEND, HULK?"

"igbar, if I only cared about those who are as strong or stronger than me, then I would be a jerk, not one of the vengers, and iron man wouldn't be my friend!"

"…"

"being strong isn't the only the important thing, igbar, I hope you learned that today…" hulk said. "now I will introduce you black thunder hulk, he seems to care bout you a lot, because shortly after he came from the cloning machine, we went to the jungle to find you, and we told him you were one of our friends so he wanted to help you, that's why he saved you from being eaten."

Black tunder hulk entered the room, along with bluk, and the 3 hulks were in front of igbar. Now he was at his side, igbar could see him better: black thunder hulk was big and muscular like the hulk, but his skin was black (an: not like black people, actual black-black) and his hair was silver and pointy kinda like a supersaiyan goku or vegeta but the hair was silver instead of golden. Also his eyes were entirely white due his superpowers, but he wasn't blind, he could see perfectly well but in a different manner, and the hair of his chest was shaped like thunder.

"hello…" black thunder hulk said. And then he hugged igbar, cos he was very friendly despite looking very menacing.

"oh, hello" igbar said, and later that day, igbar and black thunder hulk became best friends.

Bluk also became his friend too.

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter9: the 3 hulks against dragons monsters

Igbar, bill and the 3 hulks had some happy wekks together living as friends and then like a family, learning a lot form each other and became close spirits: together they hunted and had some fight practices, and at the end of the day hulk and bills tell them stories about their respective worlds to the cloned hulks and igbar, who also told a funny story from his people during one night. The 3 hulks liked that story a lot, because it made them laugh and they remembered it even after a long time passed cos it was actually that good, and much better than most earth jokes, especially in comparison with those jokes comedians usually made.

However, the 3 hulks also knew that they cant stay with bill and igbar forever cos they had to fight against the evil dragon monsters and the spirits of the evil volcano as hulk promised the wagloos, but they didn't want his new friends to be hurt in the battle, so they left during the night, when igbar and bill where sleeping.

Hulk (green hulk) left them a note cos he was the only hulk who kenw how to write:

 _# bill and igbar:_

 _We went to fight against the dragon dinosaur monster and to kill the evil spirits of the volcano as I promised. We don't want you to get hurt, don't follow us pleae_

 _Hulk._

The 3 hulks arrived to the evil volcano in the morning, and there they found a lot of dragon dinosaur monsters killing animals and biting each other cos they were evil and unable to feel love, so they didn't care about hurting their own species.

"move out our way evil fucking bastards!" hulk ordered. "We are here to kill the evil spirits of the volcano!"

At least 15 dragon monsters tried to eat the 3 hulks, but the 3 hulks killed them with a single punch, ripping their heads off and making them explode. A poisonous dragon monster with two heads tried to use his venom acid on the hulks, but black thunder hulk was faster than him and burned down to a crisp and since the venom acid was flammable it also burned down the other dragon monsters, who fell down to earth as flies.

Another dragon monster with 6 heads tried to use his fire against the hulk, but bluk froze the fire and use the ice of his attack as a sword that he used to cut down the heads of the dragons, and then used the headless corpse of the dragon as a shield against the attack of another dragon monster that wanted to froze him down using a white fire, but hulk attacked it from behind and punch him so hard that it made explode immediately, causing a rain of blood to fall over the volcano, and the blood that fall down inside the volcano started to affect the lava.

"stop hiding behind your dragon monsters, show yourself evil spirits!" hulk ordered, and then there was an earthquacke and suddenly a big giant monster that looked a bit like hulk but evil and made of lava emerged from the volcano:

"we are the embodiment of the evil spirits that curse this planet?who dares to defy us?" the monster asked, and his voice sounded like 100 people talking at the same time. Anyone else would have been terrified of such kind of monster, but the 3 hulks were not afraid.

"I am hulk, and those are my friends bluk and black thunder hulk! We are here to kill you!"

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10. the 3 hulks against the evil volcano spirit

The volcano monster got angry and said:

"you wont kill me! I wont let you do that! I will kill you instead!"

And then the evil volcan monster erupted, causing a rain of fire to start falling down.

"his flames will burn eveverything if we don't stop him" green hulk said, and the other two hulks agreed, so the 3 hulks jumped to the chest of the monster in order to stop it making to fall flames from the skies. Their combined punch was super strong, but didn't kill the evil volcano monster, only weakened it a little, so the evil volcano monster laughed and said:

"hah! You think a punch as weak as that (AN: It actually hurt him a little but the evil volcano was too proud to admit that) will defeat me? Morons!"

Then the volcano monster tried to punch the 3 hulks, but they were faster than him, but his punch causes a mild earthquake in the jungle planet, making everyone feel scared, including bill and igbar.

Hulk then punhed the volcano monster again, this time, in his hand, and it actually managed to break one of his fingers, making the evil volcano to scream in pain.

"you will pay for this green bastard!" said the evil volcano, throwing a giant lava ball to hulk, but hulk destroyed it with a single punch.

"you fucker, that was one of my best lava balls!" the evil volcano said, and then he was punched by the other 2 hulks: bluk freeze his left eye, and black thunder hulk burned down his other eye with one of the thunders, and the evil volcano started to scream with pain and anger, and said:

"you fucking assholes,you will pay for this, dipshits!"

And then thee vil volcano monster decided to us his ultimate technique to get rid of the hulks, and summoned the energy of all the evil spirits that were inside of him, which created a very powerful energu wave around him, strong enough todestroy jungle planet and manybe even two planets, or even the whole galaxy cos it was really powerful.

The volcano monster changed and looked like a giant dragon with 8 heads and 8 wings, and he was way bigger and more dangerous than before.

"Fuck! How we stop him?" hulk asked.

"we don't know" the other two hulks replied, shrugging, because they had no idea what they should do.

the monster was ready to do his attack. The 3 hulks decided to try fight against him anayway, and stopped his energy balls, which were strong enough to destroy the whole planet. The attack was stopped, but the 3 hulks were very badly hurt, and were almost death.

"I told you wont be able to kill me!" the evil volcano monster said. And now I will destroy all of of you, along with this planet.

"fuck, this is end, I cannot stop his energy balls again!" hulk thought but then the gamma energy of his body started to fluctuate, and suddenly he will invaded with a new wave of power.

"I don't know what is happening but im ok with this…" hulk thought once he was ready to fight again, and the other two hulks were ready to fight too, with some new energy that made them very powerful.

"WHAT? YOU WERE ALMOST DEATH, HOW COME YOU ARE FIGHTING AGAINST ME AGAIN?" the evil volcano asked, after the 3 hulks punched him again, and their combined punch was so super fucking strong one of his heads was chopped and fell down to earth turning into dust.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER, I WILL KILL YOU ANYWAY!" the volcano dragon said and he vomited a dark energy wave strong enough to wipe out the life from one entire continent. The 3 hulks blocked this deadly attack once again and were badly hurt and were bledding cool, but they still had a lot of energy to fight.

"I cant die this day, becaos if I die today then I wont return to death and iron man will be disappointed…" and so hulk and the other two hulks continued fighting for another hours, until they chopped down 4 of the 8 heads of the volcano dragon monster and ripped off three of their 8 wings with their bare hands.

"im started to get tired of your shit" the evil dragon volcano monster said, and he tried to brun down the 3 hulks,who combined their powers against their ultimate enemy until their energies combined allowed them to became into one big hulk made of energy which was bigger than the evil volcano dragon monster, and the super energy hulk made his ultimate punch that sent evil dragon monster to the stratosphere where it exploded. Before it exploded:

"YOU FUCKING HULKS WILL PAY FOR THIS!"

Then he exploded, and he was finally defeated. The 3 hulks won but they were exhausted and bleeding. Then a calming rain starting to fell down to earth, firing off the burning flames created by the evil volcano, and then hulk said:

"gee, im thankful that shit is finally over…"

Suddenly the 3 ghost sabertooth tigers of the size of a mammoth appeared at the side of the 3 hulks.

"great, now what?2 hulk asked with annoyance, ready to punch the sabretooth ghosts, but they said the following.

"please hulk, don't punch us, we are not your enemies, we are actually good spirits, the 3 guardian spirits of jungle planet. During eons our souls were not able to rest in peace because we were worried about the evil spirits inside the evil volcano…when you lost your strength in the battle, we helped you, granting you super strength to defeat the evil volcano, and now that it was completely destroyed,, our planet is finally safe from that menace, and we finally can rest in peace.

Bye, 3 hulks. Thanks for saving our jungle planet."

"huh, ok, then. Bye. Thanks for helping us." The 3 hulsk replied, and the ghost disappeared, because they were now able to rest in peace, and the hulks fell down unconscious because they were very tired.

to be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: hulk return to earth

When green hulk regained his senses, he discovered he was inside some tube with a sticky healing substance that cured hulk of his wounds but made him feel sleepy.

"where I am?" he wanted to ask, but he still feel too sleepy to talk.

"don't worry, hulk, you are cured now." Said one voice. "you will be completely fine in a couple of hours."

It was bills.

Once the battle against the evil volcano was over bills and igbar took the 3 uncocious hulks back to the spaceship where bill lived and put them inside healing containers. It took an entire day but one day after the final batte the 3 hulks were completely healed.

"you did it, hulk." Said igbar to hulk. "you saved our people from the evil dragon dinosaur monsters and the evil volcano! You are the hero of jungle planet!"

"I didn't do that alone" hulk said modestly. "I did it with the help of the other two hulks, and we also were helped by some sabretooth ghosts."

"I think those sabretooth ghosts were the guardian spirits of this planet" said igbar.

"yeah, they helped us." Hulk said.

"awesome." Said igbar.

Once the 3 hulks were fully recovered they went to jungle with igbar to hunt something and make a special dinenr to celebrate their triumph and they hunt a very bgi dinosaur that looked like a tyranousurs rex but with horns and it tasted very good. The diner of that night was very good and everyone ahd fun.

Hulk was happy, but at the next day he was anxious to retrun to earth cos he was worried about iron man (he was worried iron man went crazy because he was not in earth and started killing people and arguing with captan America) so he asked bills if there was a way for him to return to earth.

"don't worry hulk, you helped us, now I will help you to return with other vengers…" said bill and at the next day he started building a special machine that was a portal to another dimension.

"I made this machine with some technology I stole from the skulls after they were defeated, so it must had the coordinates of planet earth, so you can return with the vengers. But it only have one energy to make one travel, because my spaceship doesn't have enough energy to make more travels to other dimensions."

"is ok, I will use to travel back to earth." Hulk said.

"hulk, are you sure you want to leave, cos you will fit very well on this planet and my people think you are cool and awesome you can stay here all the time you want!"

"thanks, but I belong to earth, igbar." Hulk said. "I cant stay here, cos iron man will be sad if I disappear forver and he will start arguing with cptain America and the other vengers, and he also will start drinking again and killing people. I know I could live here and I will be very happy, but other people will suffer a lot if don't return, especially rion man. I must do it for my friends and for earth cos im one of the vengers."

"ok hulk, I understand, but im still sad, cos I will miss you…" igbar said.

"don't worry, your planet has two hulks, im sure they will portect you and will be your friends." green hulk said.

"but we will miss you too…" the cloned hulks said. "we will see you again, hulk?"

"I don't know but I hope so."

"I will miss you too, hulk." Bills said. "you are my favorite venger, but I guess iron man is ok too. I hope you don't forget us back on earth."

"no, I wont." Hulk said. "I wont"

"bye hulk."

"goodbye my friends of jungle planet."

Then he entered the portal, and a few hours later hulk was back on earth, and he was back on iron man mansion. Iron man who was drunk and depressed was surprised to see him.

"hulk, you are back! Or im hallucinating for drinking too much?"

"no, iron man, im back to earth. I travelled to another planet in another dimension, but im now back to earth. Sorry for disappearing that way, I dindt plan to do that, but it was an accident."

"is ok hulk, im happy you came back. Captain America and I argued a lot since you disappeared, but now you are back everything will back to normal again."

Then he vomited cos he drank too much, so hulk took iron man to his bed, and let him sleep, until he felt better.

Fortunately, iron man didn't kill anybody yet, so hulk was relieved since he arrived just in time and felt happy for being back in home again.

Once iron man felt better, he gave hulk some news pants and they played baseball as iron man promised.

Things were cool on earth ad hulk thanked his jungle friends for allowing him to return to his planet, but sometimes he wondered if he would be able to see them again.


	12. Chapter 12

Epilogue: the fate of the 3 hulks

Meanwhile on jungle planet, igbar decided to return with his people, and black thunder hulk went with him cos he was his friend, while bluk decided to stay with bill, cos he considered him his father and also he wanted to explore jungle planet as bill wanted.

"good luck, bluk…" black thunder hulk said to his brother bluk.

"good luck, black thunder hulk." Bluk replied. "I hope we will meet again in the future."

"we will, I promise." Black thunder hulk said, and bill give them a special communicator so they could use to talk even if they were in different parts of the world.

Once igbar was back with the wagloos, he was hailed as a hero, and black thunder king was made the new king, cos he was the strongest one. He was a very good king and defended his people against monsters and invaders from space, defeating them all, with the help of his brother bluk.

Bluk and bills continued exploring the jungle planet which was very big and wide, much bigger than earth and there were many things to discover there. They made a lot of new friends and also made some evil enemies, but they always defeated them, and they even had a couple of adventures in space, and bill achieved his dream to became a hero as his heroes the vengers.

Green hulk and iron man continued being friends and fighting against evil as the vengers, sometimes iron man and caoptain America argued, but they continued being friends anyway and hulk played baseball with them everytime a mission was over.

The end


End file.
